1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a display system and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display system composed of a plurality of display apparatuses and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video wall indicates a system embodied by disposing a plurality of display apparatuses capable of outputting an image on a plane, so that the plurality of display apparatuses are operable as if they were one display apparatus displaying an image on one large screen.
The video wall system experienced a problem that distortion can occur while an image is converted from an image customized to the size of one display apparatus, to be displayed on a plurality of display apparatuses.
That is, when an image which has been displayed on a horizontal screen is readjusted to a vertical screen, data is distorted. As shown in FIG. 1, in response to an image 100 of a horizontal screen having a 16:9 aspect ratio being rotated to a vertical screen, the image is readjusted to an image 110 whose width and height are reduced. Or, in response to the image being displayed as a full screen image 120 on a vertical screen, the ratio is not appropriate, thereby making the image difficult to understand.